


This Might Be the Straw

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: SPN Season 10 Choose Our Own Adventure Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Hellatus Funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's surprise is pretty damned good, but he doesn't seem interested in hanging around. How much of Dean is left in the Knight of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Be the Straw

**Author's Note:**

> The choice on this one was won by a write-in vote. That makes me warm in the cockles- maybe the sub-cockle region- of my heart.
> 
> If you don't get the title, it's a reference to the straw that breaks the camel's back, or the one thing too much that pushes a person over the edge.

**Last post’s dilemma:**  What should Dean have asked for?

 **Tumblr chose:**  Bobby back and the Veil repaired (by a write-in landslide)

 *********************************************************************

            “What did you ask for, Dean?”

            The new Knight waggled his eyebrows. “Wait a few minutes and find out. Crowley’s picking him up for me. Had to pull in a few favors to do it, too, seeing as we burned the body, but I didn’t want to leave you with no family at all.” He stood, stretching, and dug out a few bills to drop on the table. “See ya around, Sammy.”

            Sam rose, confused. “Wait, you just got here.”

            “And now I’m leaving. I told you, I have stuff to do.”

            “Can’t you stay a little longer? Dean, you were…” Sam broke off, mindful of where they were. “I thought you were dead.”

            Dean patted him on the shoulder. It felt utterly impersonal, something a politician would do. “Hey, hey, buck up, kiddo,” he said, slinging the case over his shoulder. “That’s why I set this up. I didn’t want you moping around when I’m just fine. Better than.”

            “You call this better?” Sam asked, lowering his voice. “How are you even driving the Impala, Dean? It’s warded.”

            “I put those there, I know how to break them. Besides, I wasn’t gonna leave her here for you, not after that iPod jack thing. So.” Dean tossed another lazy smile at Castiel. “I’ll keep in touch, angel. Watch out for my brother.”

            Castiel seemed torn between rage and heartbreak. He struggled visibly with his reply before sagging into the vinyl seat. “You know I will.”

            There was nothing else to do. Sam sat back down, unable to watch this mockery of his brother walk out. He kept his attention on the table until he heard the Impala’s engine start up. “This sucks.”

“An apt euphemism.”

Sam let out a huff of laughter. “I keep forgetting you get these things now.” With nothing better to do he picked up his sandwich. “Do you know what his surprise is?”

            The angel shook his head, then hesitated. “I know part of it. Sometime this morning the Veil between the worlds reopened. I assumed it was Heaven’s doing until the Choir began to question it. Hannah had planned to restore it as soon as she finished repairing the angel tablet.”

            Sam swallowed too early, making his eyes water. “Is that a good idea?”

            “We aren’t putting it back together entirely,” Castiel assured him. “She’s having the pieces placed close enough to read so we can learn to fix everything Metatron did. He is not being the most helpful of prisoners.”

            “Doesn’t she need a prophet to read it? You said Metatron flipped the ‘no new prophets’ switch.”

            “With the Veil repaired, Hannah can seek Kevin’s help in Heaven. He should be able to restart the prophet selection mechanism.” Cas stared at his burger, then picked it up and took an overlarge bite. His face twisted, and he set it down. “I thought my Grace depleted enough to enjoy this.”

            That reminded Sam of his second-biggest worry. He studied his friend’s face, taking in the signs of strain. “Any idea how fast it’s going to go? Isn’t there anything we can do?”

            Blue eyes met his with calm resignation. “I have no idea. What I did was nearly unprecedented. It has happened only twice before, and both times the receiving angel burned out much more quickly than I am. I can only assume this is due to the improved Vessel I was brought back with after the Apocalypse. Still, it seems inevitable that I will fail.” He patted Sam’s hand awkwardly. “Don’t worry, Sam. Hannah gave me leave from Heaven. I will help you find a cure for Dean as long as I am able.”

            “And you,” Sam corrected. “A cure for Dean and you. You’re my friend, Cas, I’m not just going to let you die.”

            “Everything dies, Sam,” Castiel said gently. “For most it’s permanent. One of these days that will also apply to us.”

            “Horseshit. We don’t die, we just take breathers,” a familiar voice said behind them.

            Sam felt his brain stop, just stall right in its tracks. That sounded like- but it couldn’t- He jumped up so fast he knocked over his water. The man standing there snorted. “Nice move, Swan Queen.”

            “Good to see you again, Robert,” Castiel said, sounding pleased. “I gather you were Dean’s request?”

            “Yep.” Bobby adjusted his hat, the same one he’d been wearing when Sam last saw him and how that was possible when Sam had  _burned_  that hat he didn’t know. “Just saw him out in the parking lot. Looks like I missed out on a few things, but I’m sure you’ll fill me in whether I want you to or not. Get over here, boy, I ain’t gonna vanish.”

            He grabbed Sam and hauled him into a bear hug. After a stunned moment Sam returned it, squeezing for all he was worth. “Damn, it’s good to see you,” he said into Bobby’s shoulder.

            The old man’s voice was suspiciously gruff. “Same. Glad to see you boys kept your promise to spring me. I went half mad with boredom up there in that Roadhouse Ash scraped together. Everyone says hello, by the way. Ellen’s real proud of you for stopping- well, you know.”

            That was one more thing than Sam could take. He broke down, tears coming hard and fast. He vaguely heard Castiel talking to the waitress, felt Bobby’s hand guiding him towards the door, but he couldn’t control the sobs shaking his body. His brother was gone, maybe for good this time. Depending on what he did Sam might even have to hunt him. His friend was slowly dying from something he’d done to help them. Now Bobby was back from the dead, hale and hearty and actually looking a few years younger. Sam felt like he’d won Hell’s lottery.

            It took a long time to get hold of himself. When he did he found himself in the backseat of Castiel’s car, curled up across the bench. He sat up stiffly. Bobby was driving with the angel in the passenger seat, a low conversation running between them. Sam pushed his hair back self-consciously. “Uh. I had a car-”

            “Crowley took it back for you,” Bobby said. “Does it worry anyone else how helpful that guy is? Wasn’t that long ago he was killing off friends of ours.”

            Bile rose in Sam’s throat. “He got what he wanted. I guess he figures he can be a little generous.”

            “It’s more than that,” Castiel said grimly. “By helping us he gains favor with Dean. I’m sure he has plans for a semi-loyal Knight of Hell.”

            “Cas, is there anything that can take the Mark from Dean?” Sam asked, not bothering hope. “Maybe Cain could take it back?”

            The angel shrugged. It was a strangely human gesture, one of several he’d picked up lately. “It’s possible Cain might be persuaded to receive it, but Dean would have to give it. I know of nothing that can remove it. It was forbidden to us even to consider harming the bearer of the Mark.”

            Sam nodded. He’d expected as much. “I guess we can hit the bunker library. There are a few books I thought might be helpful.”

            “I hope you brought all my books to that fancy bunker of yours.” Bobby hung a left towards the highway. “Is Missouri Mosely still around? I didn’t see her upstairs, and it seems like she’d’ve come by at least once. We’ve known each other for years.”

            The name stumped Sam for a minute. When he remembered he nearly kicked himself. “I think so? We haven’t looked for her in years. I can’t believe we never went back, my god, what were we thinking?”

            “Easy on yourself, son,” Bobby said. “I didn’t give her more than a call or two during the whole end of the world thing. She did seem casual about it. I guess we know why.”

            “Missouri Mosley,” Castiel mused. “That is not a name on the list of prophets. She sees the future?”

            The old hunter chuckled. “She sees more than you’d like. Think we should track her down? Her phone was out last time I tried it.”

            “I could ask Hannah to find this woman if you believe she can help,” Cas offered. “She also knows where to find Cain if you prefer that.”

            The Lincoln stopped at a red light. To the right is the bunker and its library. To the left is the highway leading to Cain or Missouri.

***************************************************************************  
  
   **Where should TFWMD (Team Free Will Minus Dean) go now?**  
  
1) Visit Missouri Mosely. Seriously, how have they not been talking to her this whole time?

2) Visit Cain and ask if he can help. Maybe Dean will be there, maybe not, but isn’t it worth a shot?

3) Go back to the bunker and dive into research. Knowledge is power. Going off half-cocked usually comes back to bite them in the ass anyway.

4) Go back to the bunker and drink. The world can look out for itself for a day, and they should celebrate Bobby being back and Dean not being dead. Is that something to celebrate? Who cares because whiskey.

**************************************************************************  
  
[Vote here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1XT70FieNcVwj3M5SJ5tZalLvlKKKzPnwz0scaoGtq2k/viewform?usp=send_form) for this section.


End file.
